Oil and Grease
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: What happens when Izaya meets am irresistible blond mechanic that who makes Izaya want to ride him more then the car?


Oil and Grease

A/n: Fill for the Kink meme after my computer went... weird. D: Mechanic!Shizuo FTW :3

Ohhh man. He was _sooooo dead._ So very, very dead. Now, the one who was thinking that he was dead was one Orihara Izaya, and the reason why he was thinking that he was dead? The trashed car that was in front of him. Izaya took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to figure out a way that his father wouldn't notice his car missing, or rather would have to find a reason to by himself some time.

Usually Izaya wasn't one to get scared, pestered or even irritated by most things. But his father. Oh dear. When his father found out that Izaya had, accidentally mind you, scratched his car; he threw a rage fit and promptly banned Izaya from driving the car. At least until Izaya could show some responsibility.

So here Izaya was, pacing on the side of the rode with his father's car almost wrapped around the side of a telephone pole. Izaya thought himself lucky to have escaped without a scratch, or at least with just a small scratch or two. But that had been until he had noticed the state of his father's car. Then, after staring at it for a few minutes, he started to panic. A quick glance at his watch had told him that his father was going to be home in a few hours, and that if he didn't have the car, which was a collectible car nonetheless, he was going to have to be searching for his head.

Oh yes. He was _very_ dead.

With another sigh, Izaya slid himself into the car, rummaging around until he found his phone, glad that it was still working.

But what had caused this? He had **no **idea. It's not like there were any dead animals on the road to signal that something had suddenly jumped out in front of him, and it's not like he was stupid enough to text/talk on his phone while driving.

With a sigh, he just figured that something in the car itself had failed and caused him to crash.

Climbing back into the car, Izaya fished through the glove box, glad that his father kept the papers from the mechanic he used. He couldn't help but raise a brow at the name of the mechanic, but shrugged anyways. He just hoped that he would be able to keep his mouth shut about it to his father.

Izaya glowered down at the fading, flickering screen of his cell phone, hoping that his luck held out and that he was able to call the mechanic, or a tow truck. With another sigh, he dialed the number. And luck seemed to be with him- at least for now- as he was able to get in touch with the mechanic and he said that he could be there in, at the most, half and hour.

With another heavy sigh, Izaya closed his phone with a black -which seemed like a bad idea since his phone immediately died after that- Izaya went back to the ruined car and sat down on the seat. After brushing away the glass of course.

Sure enough, half and hour later, a car -or rather a large truck- came barreling down in the distance on the road before it slowly slowed and pulled to a stop next to Izaya's car, the tires kick up dirt that made Izaya cover his face with his arm and cough violently.

Music pumped from the truck's radio and Izaya was slightly surprised that it wasn't some offbeat country music. Instead it was soothing, nice flowing jazz. Who the hell was this mechanic anyways? "You called?" came a voice.

Once the dust settled, though, Izaya got a good- clear- look at whom that voice belonged to. Blond hair that seemed drenched by the hot sun overhead, eyes that seemed like coffee and caramel combined and a build. Oh god, that build. Muscled arms that seemed like they could very well pick up that tuck and his car, broad, well-structured shoulders. Izaya felt a shudder run through him when he finally realized that the blond was bare chested, sweat gleaming like oil on that sun-kissed skin. Izaya felt glued to that spot, staring at that chest, and then that face. Everything was so... He couldn't find words to describe it, but he felt another shudder move through him.

Izaya blinked, though, when the blond stepped in front of him and waved a greasy, slightly blackened hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone in there? Were you the one who called me? Said something about your car wrapping itself around a phone pole?"

With a slight glower, and perhaps a pink tinge to his cheeks -which really could be explained away by the heat- he batted away the blonde's hand. "Of course I did! How many people call you telling them they need a tow truck because they wrapped their father's car around a telephone pole?" That comment made the blonde's mouth quirk upwards in a bit of a smirk. "Borrowed your dad's car without his permission then?" That made Izaya's cheeks darken. "S-So? You going to tell on me or something?" "No. But why don't you actually show me the car."

The blonde's attitude, or at least how he was acting at that moment, irked Izaya. He stepped to the side, letting the blond get a good look at the car that was behind him. Said mentioned blond gave a hum, and another noise. "Wow. What the hell happened? I mean, I didn't see anything on the road, and I didn't see any skid marks..." He trailed off, stepping closer to the car. He let out a whistle as he got a full view of the wrecked vehicle and Izaya felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"How'd you manage that?" "How am I supposed to know? _You're_ the mechanic here! At least, I hope you're the mechanic."

Izaya watched a sly grin slide over the blonde's face, sending Izaya's cheeks darkening again at the brilliance of such a thing. With a chuckle, the blond walked over to the car and Izaya wondered if he knew what he was doing, especially since the blond didn't confirm, or deny, that he was the mechanic.

Izaya walked over so that he stood partially behind the blond, scowling slightly. "Well?" He prompted, hoping to get some kind of answer from the blond. "I can fix it. It's not as bas it seems. Most of it is just surface damage and stuff. You'll be able to get it tonight." The blond muttered and Izaya crossed his arms, planting his feet.

"Well, where the car goes, _I _go." The blond gave a shrug at those words and moved around the car a bit more, his chin in his hand as his eyes gazed upon the wreckage before him, bending over to look at a part, those baggy jeans suddenly getting tighter to show off the curve of that ass, the simple shape of it that seemed to be hidden in the pants.

Izaya felt his mouth go dry and wished that he had some water. But then, with that thought, the thought of the blond pouring the water all over his body, droplets running down that toned chest and arms, dampening that blond hair. Izaya couldn't help but moan slightly at the imagery. That caused the blond to glance up and turn to Izaya. "You okay?" A slim brow was raised in question and Izaya felt his ears darken this time.

Had he really just _moaned_ aloud like that? Yes, yes he had. And the fact that the other had heard it made it even worse. "I'm fine." He managed to get out past his dry throat, his voice a bit raspy. "So, how'd you manage to do this in the first place?" Now that the attention was away from him and more focused on the car, Izaya felt moisture return to his mouth and throat and gave a cough. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"Well, that's something that I'm going to have to figure out once I get back. Old cars are touchy, I'll tell you that much." The blond said before moving to get to the tow truck. Izaya stepped forward a moment, almost wanting to protest and ask what he was doing, when he simply noticed the blond moving the truck into a better position so that the car could be better towed.

The blond stepped back out into the sun, hair and skin shining and glistening once more as he grabbed the hook from the back of the truck before going and hooking it onto the back bumper of the slightly totaled car.

He stood back up and made his way over to the truck. "Hey, if you're interested in going where the car is going, I suggest you get in."

With a huff, Izaya stalked over to the truck, glancing at the car for a moment, winching slightly at the damage before opening the door and sliding in beside the blond. Izaya did _not_ fidget while sitting next to the blond who was driving and had an arm casual thrown out the window.

Or at least he tried hard not to. The truck wasn't warm, or hot, but it was just… pleasant. The AC was on slightly, one of the windows down as well and although Izaya usually wasn't one to really _talk_ to anyone, well, mostly face-to-face, he felt the sudden urge to strike up a conversation with the blond.

He had his online life, most of the time, and that was fine. But it's not like he was someone who had no friends or anything like that! He sighed slightly and glanced over at the blond out of the corner of his eye. From the radio, jazz music quietly filtered out. It seemed that the blond was at least aware that there was another person in the vehicle with him.

He watched, or rather heard, that arm- that hand- tap out the quiet rhythm of the song against the door. He glanced at the other, an easy smile on his face as the wind ruffled the blond hair. Izaya was almost tempted to reach over and see if that hair was as soft as it looked. But of course it would be wrong of him to do so.

With almost a quiet, resigned sigh, he put his head in the palm of his hand, resting his elbow at the arm rest on the door and watched what little scenery there was go by. There was an almost permeating smell in the cabin of the truck. It was something like oil and grease mixed with some other smell that tickled his senses. Now, Izaya couldn't say that the mix of smells was revolting or anything, more like it almost made him wrack his brain to try and figure out what the last scent was.

Time seemed to pass slowly for the raven and he hadn't known that he had fallen asleep until he was being lightly shaken, the sound of music more muted then before. He blinked a few times to leave the feeling of sleepiness behind, a grinning blond filling his vision and almost made him press himself against the seat. "You know, you're really cute. Especially when you're sleeping."

The compliment made Izaya's face flush, cheeks darkening in embarrassment. Pushing away and past the still grinning blond, he moved out of the tow truck. "S-So are you going to fix it or not?" the blond moved out of the way as the petite raven pushed passed him as he exited the truck. "Of course I'm going to fix it. It's Shiki-san's car."

That made Izaya raise a brow at the mention of his father's name. A part of him wondered if he should be worried even as he felt a sharp pang of jealousy flow through him. He watched as the blond reached in through the open driver's side window of the truck and pressed something that made the crane on the back of the truck slowly set the car down until all four wheels were touching the stained concrete. The blond moved again, to the back of the truck this time, grabbing the hook from underneath the front bumper of the car and, carefully, let the hook wind itself back up. He moved again, this time putting an arm through the driver's side window of the car, pressing a button -most likely to pop the hood - and Izaya couldn't help but jump slightly when the hood popped. He shot a glare at the blond who was simply chuckling as he watched him, those eyes glittering with numerous emotions.

"Jumpy?" The simple question made Izaya's cheeks darken again and he glowered once more. "No." The raven moved towards the car as the blond lifted the hood, peering over a broad shoulder. "Can you tell what happened?" Another chuckle came from the blond, shoulders shaking slightly with obvious restrained laughter. He glanced towards Izaya; his eyes dancing with obvious amusement, making Izaya back off slightly. "Well, from what I can tell, something got your fuel line and your brakes, other then that, it looks like everything is just surface damage. Should be able to drive it home once I'm done."

There was a stretch of silence between the two of them, the blond idly fiddling with the vehicle, head inside where the engine was. Izaya opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, the blond mechanic spoke up. "So, I'm curious what your name is and how Shiki's your dad. The last time he was in here, he was single." Izaya gave him a thin smile even though it was obvious that the other couldn't see it. "Step-father." Izaya explained, shifting slightly from foot to foot in a nervous gesture. "Hnn. I see. Still wanting to know your name though."

Izaya scoffed lightly. "Why would you want to know my name?"

"I already told you, because I'm curious. Well, that and I should know your name if Shiki-san phones and asks where his son - pardon me- step son, is and probably where he is."

With the last comment, Izaya couldn't help but laugh. All right, he had a point with that. He glanced around for a moment, as if trying to find something to do before he spoke up. "If I tell you my name, then I should at least know the name of my captor." From under the hood of the car, Izaya heard the blond laugh. "Captor, eh? I guess I can play the role of the captor of Shiki-san's teenage step-son." Izaya raised a brow. He was no teenager! "My name is Izaya Orihara and I'll have you know I'm not a teenager. I'm twenty-one." His tone was set with a bit of a huff even though he knew that he really couldn't, or at least shouldn't, complain if someone found that he looked a lot younger then he was. There were benefits and downsides to such things.

"Interesting name." The blond said, mostly to himself as he pulled his head out from under the hood, almost hitting his head on the metal. He glanced at the other, even more curious about it. "Well, since you were asleep, I don't think you noticed the sign up on the front of the building that said 'Heiwajima Automotives'."

Izaya's cheeks puffed out slightly, not bothering to comment on that, and resisted the urge to exit the building and stare up at the roof to see the sign. He sighed and found an empty, and relatively clean, spot on one of the workbenches and hopped up onto it. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You know, that still doesn't tell me your name."

The blond gave another laugh. "Sorry, Sorry. The name's Shizuo, Shizuo Heiwajima."

"So, are you the only 'Heiwajima' that runs this place?" The question formed on his lips before he could even stop himself. It didn't seem that the other minded, but who could tell. "Hmm, yeah. I am. I started this place after I got my degree in automotives and all that."

Now that surprised Izaya. The blond, now known as Shizuo, didn't seem like one who would have gone to college just so he could fix up cars. Not that Izaya even knew that you had to go to college to do that, but then again, since it seemed that Shizuo was the only one who ran this place, maybe it made sense.

"So..." Izaya started off, leaning back so that he was on his hands, watching as the blond ducked his head back under the hood, not bothering with a wrench, or anything that could, to Izaya knowledge, help fix the problems.

"So what?" Shizuo muttered, not bothering to exit from under the hood of the car. "Does it get lonely here?" Izaya murmured and he heard the blond chuckle from where he was. "At times, Yeah. But I'm used to it. Even though my brother comes to visit me at times. But you do eventually get used to it. Most people don't really like being around me most of the time."

Now that had perked Izaya's interest even more. What could make anyone want to stay away from someone? Well, he couldn't exactly say that he was much of an exception since most people stayed away from him, mostly in fear that he might blackmail him. He sighed and leaned back more, kicking his legs slightly. "Now, you've gone and made me curious." Shizuo didn't say anything at first but after a while he spoke. "Then you should just stay curious."

Izaya pouted slightly and hopped down from, the bench he had been sitting on. As much as he wanted to pry, to ask, a part of him told him that if he did, then he might push this man away. That wasn't exactly something that he was looking to do when he had just met him. "Hmm, anything I can do to help you with the car then?" Glad at the shift in conversation, Shizuo glanced towards him. "Hmm, I guess you could hand me some of the wrenches that are behind you." Izaya spun around; not quite looking where he was going and, one step was all it took.

Izaya stepped on an idle, round, tool, which might've fallen from the bench that he'd been sitting on earlier, and he started to fall backwards. He let out a gasp and made to grab onto anything he could, but there was nothing but air. He closed his eyes, expecting to hit his head on the car or the harsh concrete. Either way, he was expecting it to hurt like hell.

But then... something wrapped around him. There wasn't any pain, well not really any pain except for his back, and he opened his eyes to see that Shizuo, a person he had never met until today had gone out of his way to catch him. He blinked once, and then twice and then noticed that there was something missing. And then it clicked. The car was missing. What happened to the car? He couldn't help but silently wonder that question, almost forgetting that Shizuo's arm was still wrapped around him.

"Are you alright?" Shizuo asked, seeming to be a bit out of breath. "I-I'm… fine. Thank you. But… what happened to the car?" Shizuo's head hung a bit and he motioned to the side, off the corner of their vision. There it was, almost embedded in the wall, a huge dent in the side. "H-How...?" "Well, that's the reason why people stay away from me. Because of my freakish strength."

Izaya eyed the car again, being set back onto his feet before his gaze flickered back over to the blond who was starting to stand. Somehow, for some reason, a part of him wondered how many people actually came here to use Shizuo as a mechanic. Were they afraid he'd hurt them? Afraid that he'd wreck their car even more then it already was?

But, even glancing at the even more dented car, Izaya felt a shiver run up his spine. There was just something about that primal strength that gave him goose bumps rather then fear running through him. He paused for another moment, glancing at the car for a moment before giving the blond a sidelong glance. No, it wasn't fear that ran though him, that made his head beat just a little faster, no. What it was was excitement.

Shizuo sighed, standing there with a heavy heart. He'd probably gone and scared the kid half to death. But when he glanced over, he caught the petite raven staring at him, those scarlet colored eyes glittering. That made him raise a brow, especially when that raven gave him a smirk. That shocked Shizuo to his core. Someone had seen his strength, witnessed it first hand and wasn't afraid of him. There was just something about that raven that made a part of his mind almost scream at him not to let him go. Especially since he doubted that he would really be able to find anyone else that would be fine with such a witness of his freakish strength and still seem to want to stick around. He kept staring at the other for a moment, that petite raven seeming to be as calm as ever.

With another glance at the blond, Izaya made his way over to the car, crouching down to inspect the damage done. He held back a small whistle and turned his head so that he could look at the blond once more. "So, does this dent here meant that you are completely capable of taking dents and making them, well, not dents?" The blond blinked for a moment, obviously not expecting such a question, or any question at all. Shizuo gave a bit of a nod before speaking. "It… helps…" Izaya gave a bit of a chuckle and stood so that he was almost right up against the car, interest sparking even more so then before even as he sent another glance towards the blond mechanic.

"Hmm, so, let me ask you this," He started, curious as to how the other would react. "Would you mind having, perhaps, another set of hands around?" The tone was a bit coy and, maybe, even if a bit flirtatious. Now, Izaya wouldn't exactly say that he was the flirtatious type, mostly because he never met a person who caught his interest in his way. At least until the blond showed up.

"To do what?" was the simple, perhaps obvious, reply. The raven turned so that he was half facing the blond and half facing the car before he slid his hands along the side, fingers tracing the dent even as he glanced down at it once more, eyes shifting to the engine before looking up at Shizuo from under his lashes.

At that look, obviously flirtatious now, Shizuo felt a shiver race up his spine. Those lashes, dark like ink, but not so dark that they his those scarlet ruby eyes that seemed to glitter in the slight light even as they –somehow- seemed darker then before.

"Uh..." Shizuo paused for a moment. "I guess you can vacuum up all the broken glass so that if I have to work on the interior I'm not going to get all cut up." Izaya hummed a little, still staring at Shizuo. "Alright, Just point it out to me and I'll get on it." Shizuo gave a point to the obnoxious machine and Izaya almost chuckled since it looked as if the man was going to glare at it in hopes that it would catch fire or explode. Obviously it wasn't a tool he used often.

Izaya felt those eyes on him and give a smirk, inwardly, to himself, resisting the urge to toss a sultry look over his shoulder. It was obvious now that there was at least Physical attraction between them and Izaya was going to do his best to act on that. With a wiggle of his hips, he almost shimmed over to where the vacuum was, bending over to gather the fallen cord, staying bent for a moment as if to wrap aforementioned cord around the top of the vac so that it wouldn't fall and get caught in the small wheels. He gave another inward smirk to himself as he felt those eyes bore into his ass as if they were trying to see past the dark cloth of his black jeans.

Izaya gave a light chuckle and wriggled his ass slightly as he 'wrangled' the last bit of the cord before grabbing the machine with both his hands and walked backwards, making sure to glance behind him from time to time to make sure he didn't run into or trip over anything. Shizuo watched slightly as that ass moved with every movement, catching himself staring before the raven had noticed and tried to bury his head back under the hood of the car. At least, he thought that he hadn't been caught, or even noticed. But Izaya had, indeed, noticed the stare, felt it at his back and felt it at his ass.

Shizuo certainly hadn't failed to notice the sway of those hips and the way that ass had wriggled about, the image clear in his mind even as he tried to focus more on fixing the problems with the car. After a few mental curses and slight fumbles on his part, he came up with the_ brilliant_ idea to speak, to strike up a conversation with the raven. "S-So... uh... you... got a girlfriend or anything?" _Fuck_. He cursed to himself. Why the hell had he asked that of all things he could ask? As soon as those words had left his lips, as soon as he realized what he had asked, he regretted it.

After that fumble, he grumbled to himself, focusing more on not crushing his fingers in certain parts and working on actually fixing the problems that he could see. He was so intent on working on the car while calling himself a stupid idiot, he failed to notice the sound of the vacuum suddenly stopping. He grabbed the tape that he'd set down on the side of the hood and used it to help repair a broken line before he popped his head up for a moment, finding the raven staring at him.

He felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the gaze. "What? What are you staring at me for?" Izaya gave a slight laugh and leaned against the side of the car. "Why the sudden question on if I had a girlfriend or not?" The made Shizuo's cheeks darken more. "I-It just slipped out, that's all." And because he was curious. Izaya glanced down at the engine, not understanding what he was looking at other then a bunch of rubber roses attached to many various things before he looked back up at Shizuo. "To answer your question, no I don't have a girlfriend." The blonde's brows knit together with that. "Well why the hell not?" Izaya laughed once again, the sound tinkling and wonderful to Shizuo's ears.

"Well, first off, I'm gay." The raven raised a hand to stop any other questions from the blond. "And to answer the obvious, no I don't have a boyfriend either." At least for now.

But with the way that the blond mechanic had been staring at him, eyes silently playing out an obvious lust for him, things were bound to take an interesting turn. "But I do happen to have my eye on someone at the moment." He glanced at Shizuo again, conveying _exactly_ whom he was talking about to the blond.

At the mention that the raven had someone else in mind, Shizuo almost frowned. But then he'd caught that scarlet gaze and it _clicked_ even as a grin spread across his face. "Oh? So what does he look like?" Izaya gave his own answering grin, stepping towards the other male, almost purring in delight. "Mmm, well, he's got soft looking blond hair," he paused and reached up to thread his fingers through the hair that was just as soft as it had looked, just as soft as he had imagined it to be, his light touch making those gorgeous eyes slide shut- only to open once he started to speak again.

"Gorgeous eyes that are like caramel and mocha swirled together." The comment about his eyes made Shizuo chuckle slightly, but he didn't say anything- didn't speak a word, wanting to hear how the young raven described him. He heard Izaya give a bit of a purr, those hands sliding down from his hair as they traced patterns on their way down before tracing invisible designs on his bare chest.

"He's got pretty big and broad shoulders," Izaya paused again to let a hand slid up that chest, up past the shoulders to curl around slightly so those slim fingers could idly play with the shorter, rougher hairs at the back of his neck. The sensations of those fingers almost sent shivers racing up his spine, but he did drop his gaze down so that his gaze fell on that curved mouth before sliding up to catch that cherry-red gaze once more. "And his chest," Izaya paused once more, giving an appreciative purr, "oh his chest… I could almost describe it as Adonis-looking."

And with that, Izaya moved so that he could hook his fingers in the belt loops of those dirty, worn, jeans before rising up onto his toes so that their mouths were inches apart. "And, of course, a mouth I try hard not to stare at for too long." With those whispered words, he closed the distance between them, his lips pressing firmly yet softly against the others.

At first, it was a simple press of their lips against each other, that is, until Shizuo wrapped an arm around the raven and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies more firmly together. That made Izaya give a bit of a groan, opening his mouth to allow Shizuo to slide his tongue in and explore the hot cavern of the others mouth, their tongue battling together before Izaya relented to the invasion. Both of those large hands wrapped around that slender wait, hoisting him up and moving him so that he was perched slightly on the car. Izaya couldn't help but give a hum of approval, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck even while said blond moved to situate himself between those slender legs.

Izaya pulled back, breathless as he reached for the hem of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head in one swift movement, his eyes trained on the blond in front of him. As soon as the offending material of the shirt was gone, Shizuo immediately went on the attack- using his lips and teeth against the pale skin of that elegant neck and slightly bony collar, the actions making Izaya give out a bit of a whine as he slid his fingers back into the mass of blond hair to tug and pull in obvious approval.

A large hand slid up the pale expanse of the other's lithe chest before finding a dusky nipple, brushing his thumb against it, which earned him a whine from Izaya, before pinching it slightly. That caused Izaya to jump slightly, letting out a moan that went south, straight down to Shizuo's groin. His lips slid slowly up that pale neck until they reached Izaya's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth to nibble on it slightly before whispering against the shell of the ear. "I want you out of those pants, now." The tone, so lustful and rough, sent shivers along Izaya's spine. "Then maybe we should move~" His own voice was soft, breathless, and almost a bit raspy.

Shizuo chuckled lightly against the ear, nipping at it playfully again, grabbing hold of those slender hips, Izaya's lean legs wrapping around his waist even as Shizuo moved to the car, wrenching the door to the driver's side open slightly, making sure that, even while distracted, he didn't tear the door off. He quickly moved so that he was seated on the leather of the seat before he quickly moved to attack that neck again with lips and teeth, Izaya uttering a whimper once more at the onslaught that sent shivers racing up and down his spine.

He felt those big hands trace along his sides, making him release a shuddering and a breathy little moan even as he craned his neck to give the blond mechanic he was seated on better access. He gasped when those lips; those teeth, found a sensitive spot on his neck that made him let out a loud moan- the sound echoing in the car and the workshop as well as in their own ears. He barely even registered a large hand sliding up his torso again, until deft, calloused fingers found a nipple once more. Eyelids closed over scarlet-colored eyes as if by doing so he could allow the pleasure to overtake his senses more easily. Shizuo was granted another whimper from the raven, feeling that head roll back on slim shoulders even as his mouth slid along the pale neck, down and around the collarbone- going lower until he latched onto the nipple opposite of the one his fingers were toying with.

Those scarlet-ruby eyes shot open even as his mouth dropped open to release a moan, back arching and pressing against the steering wheel even as his slid his hands into blond hair to tug the others head even closer to him, rocking his hips back and forth so that his bottom constantly rubbed against Shizuo's still clothed groin, the action made said blond growl slightly against the pert nub.

Izaya let out a whine once more since it seemed that it was one of the only sounds he could make, at least, until he suddenly found his voice again. "M-More!" He was almost begging for more contact, more of everything this time. He had, sometimes, never been one for a lot of foreplay- but with how that mouth and those hands worked him to a fever, he could probably get used to it. Hands removed themselves from the blond locks, immediately going to the clasp and zipper of his dark pants, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping the dark material, his arousal not completely free from it's confines yet. He wriggled about more, managing to shimmy enough so that he rid one leg of the dark material, hearing the blond mechanic under his give what could only be assumed as an appreciative groan at the movements.

Shizuo was a bit disappointed when he had to stop his actions since he was enjoying making the raven squirm under his touch. Izaya paused for a moment, catching his breath before wriggling about more and finally shedding his pants. A large hand immediately shot down to the bulge in his underwear, damp spot already forming. Izaya had no idea how he'd gotten so aroused already just from some foreplay, but then again, he wasn't exactly caring at the moment.

Izaya shuddered against the squeeze from that large hand, squirming more as he wanted to be rid of the last clothing barrier he had on him. He so desperately wanted to feel the touch of those calloused hands on him, teasing him into oblivion once more. A blond head moved back down again, attack the already red-spotted neck with his lips and teeth once more as if he was intent on marking him- which is exactly what he was intent on doing. A grin spilt along his mouth when he gave a particularly hard nip to the raven's neck and then a gentler one to the adam's apple, rewarded with a loud moan even as slender fingers tangled in his already messy hair, tugging and twisting in the golden locks while tilting that long, elegant and pale neck more to give him better access.

Suddenly, everything stopped, and Izaya almost groaned in frustration but soon felt those hands at the elastic band of his underwear. Squirming and wriggling around once more, the blond and the raven managed to get rid of the last barrier of those tight clothing

He swore his body was on fire! Every touch of that mouth, of those fingers, sent flames licking at his skin and made him moan out appreciatively. When a rough, large and calloused hand wrapped around his now naked arousal though, he gasped and bucked his hips upwards, the volume of his moans now increasing. "Hnn! Sh-Shizu-!" Izaya managed to stutter out between gasps from those small experimental pumps of the large hand. As that hand squeezed lightly, the raven straddling him let out a delicious little mewl that went straight down to his already pulsing groin.

He quickly picked up the pace, Izaya arching his back once more, the cold leather steering wheel doing nothing to cool him. At this rate he was going to wind up arching straight into the cars horn and he was going to cum. "_S-sooooohh_… why am I – nngh! - the only one naked h-here?" The stuttered, breathless comment that ended on another delicious mewl, making another grin split his face even as he pressed his lips against the side of that long neck once more. Those pale hips bucked forward once more, the raven almost spasming under the touch when he slid his hand up the length to give the sensitive head a rough, but still gentle, squeeze. "Mmmn! Just -_haahhh_- hurry up and fuck me already!" The words came out as a whine and ended on a moan, the sound only egging on Shizuo's already straining arousal.

Usually, because of Shizuo's strength, he hadn't exactly had many real relationships, so he was feeling a bit unsure of how to make the petite raven squirming in his lap feel better then he obviously already had. Izaya gave an impatient noise and continued to wriggle and squirm on the blonde's lap more. "Nnn~ Shizuuu-chaaaan~" He whined, immediately giving the other the nickname. He glanced at the blond for a moment, taking note of the others, perhaps, confused expression. "There's a bottle of lube in the glove compartment," Izaya received a blank stare from Shizuo. "You have _lube_ in the glove compartment of a car that's not even yours?" Shizuo couldn't help but raise a brow at that, making Izaya pout slightly and cross his arms over his bare chest, ignoring the way that his arms brushed and pressed against his now sensitized nipples.

"Yeah, who knows when I'll need it when I use the car." Shizuo frowned at that, watching Izaya finally reach over to the glove compartment- his pert ass having moved from his lap to wriggle in the air. The fact that Izaya was prepared for anyone was something that didn't sit well with him. Grabbing those slim hips, he suddenly moved so that Izaya was bent and still twisted before Shizuo's large hands moved to spread apart those cheeks. "S-Shizuo? What are you doing?" Shizuo didn't say anything, but stared at the puckered, pink, twitching hole before he suddenly dipped his head down, sliding his tongue along it, making Izaya cry out sharply.

He couldn't help but squirm more, feeling that tongue sliding against his hole, sending his insides on fire even more then the blonde's touch had already done. He shuddered under each swipe of that tongue; shivers sent along his spine, making him mewl suddenly. Shizuo couldn't help but growl at the slight mewl, sliding his tongue more firmly against the taught, quivering hole before he suddenly stabbed his tongue in deep, Izaya gasping and pushing his hips towards Shizuo's face even as his arms gave out from under him. Those strong hands continued to hold him up as that scheming tongue slid against him before stabbing deep over and over again in such an unrelenting manner; it left Izaya gasping for air against the leather of the passengers seat.

There really wasn't much that he could do, other then grip at the seat, panting as he fought for air, his body trembling and shuddering with every slide or press of that tongue. Even as he was fighting for breath, he was trying to tell the blond that he wasn't going to last if he kept this up. His not-so-obvious attempts at telling the blond fell on deaf ears, that relentless tongue continuing its exploration of the puckered orifice. His body shuddered, his breath fanning out onto the seat even as he squeezed his eyes shut as firmly as he could. "Shi-Shi-_ahhh-_zuu-_oh_!" came out a garbled version of the blonde's name. Of course, hearing Izaya like that, knowing that it was he that had put the raven in such a state of ecstasy fluffed his pride a bit and made him smirk against the skin.

His legs trembled with the effort of keeping him up; his fingers now clawing at the leather, sweat making them slide against it with a squeak. Shizuo gave a growl against the skin, suddenly stabbing his tongue deep, the head of raven hair suddenly shot up with a sudden gasp as the vibrations traveled through him, even while the feeling of that tongue caressing his insides was slowly driving him to the brink without really even being properly touched. Izaya gave a wine, pushing his hips back against Shizuo who growled again, hands squeezing at the globes of flesh even as they parted it even more, allowing him better access to the taught hole.

Izaya's voice increased in pitch, the sound ringing in their ears even as it was laced with panting moans. His body trembled under the onslaught, eliciting whimpers from the raven with every stab of the tongue, ever swipe of the organ along his insides. He didn't know how much more he could take, his fingers slid along the leather of the passenger's seat with a squeak as sweat slowly dripped from his body onto the material beneath him. He bit his lip slightly, screwing his eyes shut even as he placed his forehead down onto the seat, the feeling of the leather beneath him doing another to relieve the fire that raging inside of him from that tongue alone.

His mouth dropped open, breath coming out in shuddered pants as he felt the fire spreading all throughout his body. He could feel those hands giving his ass an occasional squeeze, that tongue doing things to his insides so it was almost as if the blond was actually fucking him. Izaya jolted for a moment, moaning loudly when there came a nip to the abused, taut, orifice, that tongue lapping at him even while it seemed like the blond was trying to suck him off from there. The tongue pressed back in, and his body was simply too overwhelmed.

He dropped his mouth open in a silent scream while he couldn't help but push against that tongue hungrily, even as he tried to pull away, torn between escaping the pleasurable torture and pushing back as he craved for more. But before Izaya was pushed over the edge, the tongue slid away and the mouth stayed for a moment, smirk evident against his skin before it, too, and pulled away. He could tell that the blond was silently laughing at him, at his reactions. To Shizuo, it was his way of punishing the raven even if he wasn't technically 'his' yet.

Izaya couldn't help but let out a whimper, almost glancing back at Shizuo, mouth opening for a moment to ask why he stopped. He could feel the blonde's intense stare on him. He couldn't help but squirm, feeling those hands return for a moment. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the blond to return to what he'd been doing before, and a large hand coming around to pry the travel-sized bottle of lube from Izaya's curled fingers.

Somehow- in that amount of time between when Shizuo stopped what he was doing and when he pulled back with the bottle of lube in his hand- Izaya managed to find his voice again, giving a bit of a soft and weak chuckle. "A certain blond should know by now that I'm not planning on using that with anyone else but him." The words came out soft, almost as if they were a whisper and the images that they conjured made Shizuo groan.

It was hard for Shizuo to remember the last time he was in a situation like this. Most people he met, stayed clear of him, or just used his mechanical and towing services, only uttering a 'thank you' before leaving. He hadn't really had much in the way of any kind of relationship. Sure, he'd had sex once or twice, but it was mostly the other person that took control because he was so afraid of hurting people. But it was different with Izaya. The raven wasn't afraid of him like other people were and it made Shizuo happy. He felt like he still had to hold back, but there wasn't the overlapping fear of hurting someone to the point where they had to go to the hospital because he was so rough with them. It set his heart racing at the fact that Izaya was still here, still wanting to do something like this after having witnessed Shizuo's strength firsthand and not shying away from it.

Shizuo returned to his thoughts quickly, popping the cap on the small bottle before pouring the liquid onto his fingers, making sure to coat them evenly. He set the bottle aside, prying apart those cheeks again with one hand before he gave it a glance over, pushing a finger in quickly- watching as it sunk past the ring of muscles while tight heat and walls clamped and enflamed around his finger. Shizuo elicited a growl as soon as those hips started to push back onto his finger, a needy little whine escaping from Izaya as well.

Tight heat clenched and coiled in Shizuo's belly even as heat encased his finger as he allowed the raven time to adjust to the intrusion. It didn't take very long for Izaya to adjust, to start pushing back even more as he sent hot glances to the blond over his shoulder. Shizuo slid in a second, slick finger as those hot walls clenched tightly around the digits, making both of them hiss. For Izaya there was nothing more then a slight sting, making him give a tiny whine even as he clenched his eyes shut. Panting through his nose, trying to hold on from slipping over that thin ledge. Seeing as how he hadn't been laid in quite a while, Izaya's body wasn't as used to the intrusion as it would have been otherwise. The thick fingers that were buried so deep inside him made the wait a bit longer then it would have been if it were his own, slim, fingers buried inside. Soon enough, Izaya gave a sight nod to Shizuo, silently letting the other know that it was okay for him to continue. The slick, thick fingers started to move again in a slow in and out motion even as they began to start scissoring the ring of muscle to help stretch the raven.

"Too slow!" He whined out even as he pushed back even more so against those fingers. Izaya suddenly gained an idea and his fingers fumbled slightly at the side of the seat until his fingers found the small lever that they had been searching for. He took the hand, sliding those fingers out, which made him shudder and moan, before he moved and pushed Shizuo back for a moment, licking his lips as he stared at the blond. He lifted the lever, the seat moved backwards with Shizuo following suit.

Shizuo couldn't have helped but utter a groan, slightly in disappointment, when his fingers left the delicious heat- but he wasn't complaining when Izaya helped push him back even as the seat fell back, straddling his still clothes lap. Izaya gave Shizuo a grin even though his face was still flushed from their previous actions, before Shizuo could even complain, Izaya had lifted himself off of Shizuo's lap, turned around, and in a blink, that pert ass that his fingers had been buried in previously, was now in his straight field of vision with those cheeks slightly parted and the still slick puckered entrance glistening and staring at him. Before Shizuo had a chance to do much of anything, Izaya had managed to unbutton and unzip his dirty jeans. Shizuo couldn't help but grin, leaning forward slightly as he pulled those cheeks father apart before he gave a nip to a milky globe of flesh, making Izaya jerk slightly, fingers curling into the fabric of the dirty jeans. The action of that nip made Izaya tense up slightly, his hands faltering as they continued to work on the dirty jeans even as he moaned, pushing back against that mouth once again.

Three fingers, still slick from the lube, slid in past the ring of muscles, making Izaya hiss once more even as he willed his body to relax. Once the muscles seemed to relax, those fingers began to move, stretch and wriggle about inside the tight heat surrounding them. Shizuo was so focused on the tight heat, the clamping muscles, and the way the hole seemed to quiver with each movement, that he hadn't even noticed that Izaya had freed his cock from the confines of those dirty jeans until that mouth suddenly covered him in such heat and liquid warmth that it made him give a shout. Shizuo paused, his head tilting so that he could watch his cock slide in and out of that mouth. Izaya gave an impatient noise, the sound rumbling around his cock and making him shiver before Izaya pushed his ass back onto those fingers in a reminder of what Shizuo was doing. Izaya moaned around that slick length now as those fingers began to move once again feeling the hot rod throb.

Izaya pulled back, whining once more as he shuddered before he gave the red, shiny head a tentative lick, tongue sliding along the slit even as those thick fingers found his prostrate, making him jerk and moan in an obscene way. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something that Shizuo had brushed against inside of Izaya had made the raven feel good. He furrowed his brows and found the spot once more, making Izaya pull his mouth away and pant while he hung his head, eyes clenched shut and bottom moving against those fingers. Those thick fingers teased along his prostrate, brushing against it before slamming them into it, going back to lightly brushing against it once more. The pleasure swamped over Izaya, easily making him forget what he was doing as he hung his head, moans and loud cries escaping from him while he continued to push his ass against those fingers in an almost desperate manner now. "Shi-_ahh_-Shizu-_**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH**_!" Izaya cried out the blonde's name as those fingers suddenly started to pound against his prostrate in a relentless manner now while Izaya's wanton cried and Shizuo's heavy breathing echoed out into the vehicle. "G-Gonna-_aaaaaahhnnnnnn!_- c-come!"

That was enough of a warning that Shizuo needed before he slid his fingers, albeit a bit reluctantly, from the quivering hole. The movement was enough to send Izaya spiraling over the edge he'd been teetering so close to, coming on Shizuo's bare chest even as his body still shuddered and quivered from little aftershocks of pleasure, his cock still hard and pulsing as if that simply hadn't been enough. It only made Izaya feel even hornier for the blond under him. Shizuo didn't really care when Izaya's release spilled out on him, he was more focused on the fact that just from that, he's made the raven come- talk about an ego boost. Izaya laid there, legs trembling with the effort to hold himself up even as he fought for breath, gulping down air as fast as he could. Izaya couldn't help but give a little whimper as he pushed himself back up onto his hands and knees, looking back at the blond whose face was flushed from arousal and those caramel-colored eyes had darkened so much they almost looked like dark, rich, coffee even as they were swimming with desire. Legs still trembling, Izaya turned himself around before he slid down, licking and cleaning up his own release from the blonde's chest and abdomen. Shizuo's eyes darkened once more, arousal flooding through both their veins even further. Shizuo's cock throbbed and he was almost desperate with the need to bury himself in the tight hole and feel that heat and those walls clamp around him like a vise.

Shizuo let out a soft stream of curses, making Izaya grin slightly before he swiped up some of his own release before slathering it over Shizuo's length before he reached over for the bottle of lube, opening it and squirting a dollop onto his hands before closing it and tossing the bottle aside. Izaya impatiently slathered the lube and cum mixtures up and down Shizuo's cock before he held it up, poising himself over it while he held one cheek apart, slowly sinking down onto it with a whimper. The fingers had been long and thick, but it was obvious with the slight twinge that the hot length was a lot bigger. He finally sat down, left leg propped up on the seat while the right tried to find purchase on the spots next to the seat while trying hard not to start impaling himself before his body had adjusted. He's heard Shizuo's hiss, clenching his walls around the hot length even as those strong, big, hands came up to grip his hips. At that moment, Izaya couldn't help but think to himself that, at least in this situation, that a man who had big hands had a big cock as well. Izaya bit his lip, trying to wait out the impatience that was growing inside of him as he could feel that hot length throb and pulse inside of him, making his walls quiver and clench and his own arousal throb as well. It didn't take Izaya long to start rocking his hips, feeling Shizuo's larger hands come up to grip onto his hips- helping Izaya impale himself on the hot length over and over again.

But there was a downside to their current position: Izaya's feet kept slipping from where they were and it was getting to a point where he wasn't able to move without his feet slipping. Shizuo groaned as he noticed the predicament. Although those walls still sucked him in and clenched around hi, it couldn't be all that good for Izaya, right? He wasn't one to ignore his partner's pleasure anyways. He scrubbed a hand over his face and, before he could speak, Izaya started to murmur something. "_Nnnnn_, more room in the back seat." With that said, Izaya reluctantly lifted himself off of Shizuo's lap, the hot length slipping out of him even as his muscles scrambled to clench and squeeze it as if they could prevent the thick length from sliding out. The raven couldn't help but shudder slightly, making a slight noise of disappointment before he climbed over Shizuo and into the back seat.

The leather of the seat seemed to stick to his sweaty skin, moving so that he could lie on his back, legs spread as he stared at Shizuo. It didn't take the blond long to figure out and follow the raven into the back, baggy pants already falling down slightly with the movement even as his skin glistened with sweat in the low light, a sight that made Izaya lick his lips; beckoning the blond with his eyes.

A growl came from Shizuo as one hand pinned Izaya's hands above his head while the other hand positioned his length against the lubed and stretched entrance that quivered at the first touch. In one swift move, he'd thrust himself into that waiting hole, immediately moving to devour the other's mouth hungrily even as he started to move. Izaya's back arched at the first thrust, his hole greedily sucking in the length and making him shudder, devouring the other's mouth just as hungrily as Shizuo did to him, panting heavily through his nose. In between hot and hungry kisses, Izaya used his feet to push off the pants and other clothing that still clung to him even as he gave the occasional appreciative moan. Shizuo moved, kicking off his pants, shedding them easily before he let go of Izaya's wrists, grabbing hold of those creamy thighs instead as he began to pick up the pace. Thrusting almost feverishly, Shizuo moved from that hot mouth, nipping, sucking and biting his way down to the other's neck as he began to leave his own possessive brand on the porcelain-like skin. One thrust in particular, hit Izaya's prostrate dead on, making his arch back, clawing at the strongly muscled back as he cried out against the other's ear. Blunt nails digging into the skin of his back made Shizuo grunt, but didn't make him slow down. Instead, he focused his thrusts on that spot, feeling those nails rake over him, legs trembling as those walls continued to greedily suck him back in with every thrust, it was enough to almost have Izaya begging for release.

The car rocked back and forth, it's suspensions and shocks easily being put to good use even as they began to squeak slightly. Suddenly, the mouth that had been on his neck only moments ago, started to attack Izaya's sensitive earlobe. "M-Maybe -_Nnnnnnghhhh_- you s-should - _Ahhhhhn_- check on the -_ooooohhhh_- shocks." Shizuo just growled against the ear, biting on it once more. "Later, busy right now." Was his reply, grabbing those pale legs and hooking them over his shoulders. The new position allowed him to thrust deeper, allowed those walls to clench and squeeze around him even more. Izaya gave a bit of a breathless laugh that ended on a long, drawn out moan at the new angel. His toes curled even as he dug his fingers into the strong back even more. If his nails weren't blunt, he definitely would have drawn blood by now. Fingers moved from the back, diving into blond locks as they tugged and urged that mouth back up to his, their breaths intermingling with each pants, each moan or grunt.

"Sh-Shizu! G-Gonna cum!" With those words, Shizuo reached in-between their heated bodies, grasping onto Izaya's length that was slick with sweat and precum, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Izaya swore he saw stars each time the head of that large cock smashed into his prostrate; each time the large hand pumped him and slid a thumb almost roughly along the head as it smeared the sticky precum. He arched his back, climax crashing over him in waves of pleasure, his walls clamping down so tightly around Shizuo, it made the blond breathless and, perhaps, blind for a moment even as he felt the raven's hot release spurt out in-between the two of them. With a few more sporadic thrusts while feeling as if those walls were going to squeeze him to death, Shizuo came inside Izaya, the raven's walls easily milking him of every drop of the white fluid, trying to make sure none escaped by squeezing even more.

The two of them stayed like that, Izaya's legs over Shizuo's shoulders, Shizuo's head on Izaya's shoulder as they both fought for breath, their lungs burning with exertion. Shizuo lifted his head, glancing down into those ruby eyes. A sudden spark in them and a sly smirk made the blond groan. "What? Again already?" Izaya's laugh was all that was given as a reply.

Hours later, they lay snuggled together, asleep on Shizuo's cot in the back room. That is, until Izaya heard the phone ringing. "'Zuo.. phone." He mumbled, still asleep as he nudged his lover. Shizuo groaned and sat up, smiling as a pair of arms encircled his waist. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon." "Hurry." Izaya mumbled sleepily, shifting so he could take up Shizuo's warm spot on the cot. Shizuo chuckled and pulled on a pair of pants. "Heiwajima Automotives, how can I help you?" He couldn't help but yawn out. "Sorry to wake you, Heiwajima-san, but if my hunch is right, my car and my son are there." Stepson, Shizuo corrected mentally. "Mhmm. You're correct. Your son called me cause he saw something leaking from your car and he knows you love your car." Shizuo heard the other chuckle on the other end. "I do, I do." Suddenly, Shizuo because a bit more serious. "Shiki-san, I want your permission to date Izaya." There was a bit of silence on the other end before Shiki spoke again. "Fine, just make sure I get my car back in one piece tomorrow." :Thank you, I will." And with that, he hung up before going back to Izaya. "_Mmmmm_," Izaya mumbled sleepily as Shizuo shed the pants and crawled back in beside the raven. "What was that?" "No one important." He murmured, bringing Izaya back over to him once again. "M'kay."

A few days later, Shiki was cleaning the inside of his car when he noticed some kind of black fabric peeking out from under the driver's seat. It easily come out with a gentle tug, and he quickly realized what it was. A black thong. He angrily roared out Izaya's name, the raven giggling softly even as he continued to swing and cuddle with Shizuo in the backyard's hammock.

THE END.


End file.
